Trolltizen
Trolltizen is an unusual freak of otherworldly origin, taking on the appearance of a Half-Life 2 Citizen. He was created by Youtube user HalBuzzKill. Being new, simple and thrust into an internet already full of GMod Monsters, the original creator is the only one to have made any videos featuring it yet and this is likely how it will remain for some time. Bio This information is mostly information provided by the creator, it may or may not have been demonstrated. The Trolltizen is of a non-human species from an alternate universe; he is part of a subspecies which looks exactly like humans however, and is one of only two to have passed into the GMod world. As a result of his inability to return, he has taken to living in gm_mountaincastle. His behavior changes as circumstances around him change - normally however, he takes to being a self-centered prick who cares only for his own safety and amusement, and that of his partner. His true name is Lawrence. He appears to be trying to break Madic and other imprisoned Monsters out of captivity, likely in hopes of recieving their aid in his quest of revenge against Fadkiller, or at the very least, their help in his quest to return to where it is he came from. Abilities On top of his enhanced physical fitness, Trolltizen also has abnormal abilities, as would be expected from a GMod Monster. Trolltizen's abilities focus around the influence of kinetic energy - in simpler terms, power over motion. The main way this shows is in its ability to apparently turn its head into a "trollface" with unique effects on the world around it, the effects of which vary depending on if the intended target is a living thing or an object. It is unknown how it manages to only affect what it intends to. In actuality, his head does not transform at all - it is merely a mask used to give a semblance of visual indication as to when things will happen. *With living things, this "trollface" will cause the target(s) to lose control of their bodies and flail madly, possibly to the point of straining the body to its breaking point. This is still a lot less dangerous than its effects on an object. It will have the same effect, however, when used on a corpse, the only exception to the object effect. *On inanimate objects like bricks or vehicles, two things can happen depending on intention. Either the object moves as he wants it to in a way akin to telekinesis, or the object builds up energy at an incredible rate while being unable to move, therefore causing it to continue to gain energy until it explodes, the size and power of which varies by the size and material of the given object. The pseudo-telekinetic power has a size/weight limit for a given single object, but the amount of objects that can be moved at the same time is not restricted. This ability has also been shown to supposedly work against other GMod Monsters such as Vagineer, but is also supposedly incapable of causing any lasting damage to them; it also doesn't last as long. The more powerful the adversary, the less overall control Trolltizen can exert. His second ability is his ability of doing what's known as "troll science" - things that would have many helpful uses if natural aspects didn't get in the way. Such things would be normally impossible, but Trolltizen is capable of making such things actually work, resulting in his baffling many people he meets that he demonstrates such in front of. An example would be something like making anti-gravity using buttered toast and a cat strapped back-to-back, or repeated jumping over a fence in a grass field to make each side's progressively greener. He also has the curious trait of being able to do whatever he very well likes and in whatever way he feels like regardless of if it's within his expected capabilities, but only if it'd wind up making the situation notably more humorous in the process. It is implied that these latter two abilities are not his own, but rather the powers of some otherworldly force that aids him. This force's motives and reasons for aiding the Trolltizen are a mystery. By terms of power and abilities, Trolltizen, despite being able to hold his own against some of the strongest, could be considered among the weaker of the GMod Monsters due to his only major dangerous trait being his effect on inanimates. His abilities facilitate being a nuisance, not being a danger. Faults *Much like Seeman, Trolltizen is effected in the same way as normal person by certain aspects of the world. *His abilities are all generally non-lethal, meaning he must go to extended effort or lure victims into elaborate traps in order to do any assured lasting damage. The Troll Hostage The Troll Hostage lives up to his name, and was the Trolltizen's equal in just about every way, right down to having similarly odd abilities and the same weaknesses. The two of them, both of them being "trolls," share a friendly rivalry between each other - each seeking to show up the other while still going for each other's mutual benefit. Of course, now and then they choose to fight each other, which, if their abilities are used, can have dangerous and potentially fatal consequences. It is unknown if either of them has other rivals or enemies that the other troll doesn't have as well. The Hostage, as far as anyone can tell, had been dead since October of 2011, being killed by Fadkiller. He was later resurrected by TheInvertedShadow, apparently in the position of a villainous figure, but this move backfired and the two of them went right back to business as usual. Other *Their theme song, TrollFest - TrollKamp is one that many parts of the internet consider "the troll face theme music," likely the reason why the song was chosen. *It's been all but verified that there is an alien universe with people similar to Trolltizen and Troll Hostage, though not of the same appearance or nature. This alien place has been flat-out stated to be where the two come from, as well as the source of Knivehand and Edo Soldier's advanced technologies. However, its opening, however temporary, also let something... else through. *The infamous Trolltizen resides either in a mountainside castle, or in gm_adventureisland. In either case, the room he calls home is a veritable junk heap, with a whole bunch of boxes, bottles and copy paper. And a microwave. *The Trolltizen and Troll Hostage have two rivals called the Trolldier and Trollspy. These two are relatively ineffectual in their attempts to thwart the true Troll Duo, and lack the same abilities the "true" trolls do, but nonetheless get them to laugh, so they're doing something right. External Links *Trolltizen's initial appearance, made before he had his name. *Trolltizen VS Troll Hostage *Troll Hostage appears in this series. *Both Trolltizen and Troll Hostage also star in this Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Antisocial Category:Aliens Category:Monsters made by HalBuzzKill Category:BLU Team Category:Teamless Category:Gmod monsters TF2 Category:Troll